harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed Series' Crew
The info of all TV Series of the Harmony Unleashed franchise Staff Info: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift *Planning: NaruIchi97 x Sunrise *Original Creators: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Aaron Montalvo *Series Structure/Story Editor/Main Storywriter: Aaron Montalvo *Assistant Series Structure: Yasuko Kobayashi *Producer: Shin Sasaki, Atsuhiro Iwakami, Shozou Abe, Aaron Montalvo, Kenji Hamada, Masahiko Otsuka (Season 2-4), Masafumi Fukui (Season 1) *Original Character Design: John Joseco *Character Design: Hajime Watanabe *Art Director: Atsushi Nishigori *Chief Animation Director for Studio 4°C: Yoshiyuki Kanno *Chief Animation Director for Gainax: Sumie Kinoshita, Kazuya Tsurumaki *Chief Animation Director for Trigger: Yoh Yoshinari *Chief Animation Director for Sunrise: Seiichi Nakatani *Color Design: Satoshi Hashimoto *Storyboard Artist: Sabrina Alberghetti, Tomohiko Ito *Music: Shuhei Naruse, Kotaro Nakagawa (Season 1), Yasuharu Takanashi, Taku Takahashi (Season 2-4) *Music Work: Aniplex, TV Aichi Music, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Executive Producers: Yoshikazu Iwanami, Takaaki Kidani, Hideki Goto, Ken Iyadomi, Aaron Montalvo, Stephen Davis, Kantaro Tomiyama, Shunji Aoki *Series Director: Yoshiaki Okumura *Animation Producers: Shinji Higuchi (S1), Kazuya Masumoto (S2-S4), Michael Arias *Animation Production: Gainax (Season 1), Trigger (Season 2-4), Studio 4°C, Sunrise *CGI Element Animation Production: Polygon Pictures *Production: Harmony Ponidox Shift Project (Geneon Universal Entertainment, Dentsu, Bushiroad, We've, Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Namco Bandai Studios Inc., Takara Tomy, Sunrise, Nikkatsu) *Main Broadcaster: TV Tokyo, TV Aichi, AT-X *Recording Studio: Half H.P Studio *Story Translation: Yoshikazu Iwanami, Aaron Montalvo English Dub Release *Licensed by Viz Media (Season 1, former), Universal Television (Season 2-4, current/TV Airings), Universal Home Entertainment (Season 1-4, current/Home Video and Streaming Rights) (NA), Manga Entertainment (UK), Madman Entertainment (AU) *Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo *ADR Direction: Jamie Simone, Matthew Skal, Terry Klassen *English Dub Production by: NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. *Recorded in: Studiopolis Inc., Voicebox Productions Inc., Spence-Thomas Production, NYAV Post, LA Studios *Producers: Devon Cody, Aaron Montalvo, Jamie Simone *Executive Producers: Stephen Davis, Akira Fujita, Ken Iyadomi, Chris Bartleman, Sander Schwartz, Tracey Pakosta *Distributed by: Hasbro Studios, FremantleMedia Enterprises *In Association With: Hasbro Studios, Sunrise, Namco Bandai Studios Inc., NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., DHX Media/Vancouver *Broadcaster: NaruIchi97 Anitoku, Neon Alley, AtomicRanger97 Network (Toonami), The Pony Network *Subtitling/Sub Editor: Laura Wyrick Staff Info: Anthro Bunraku American Release *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo and Meghan McCarthy *Based on the world of "Friendship Is Magic" Created by: Lauren Faust *Graphic Novel Created by: Aaron Montalvo and devanstar *Original Story: Aaron Montalvo *Story Editor: Rob Renzetti (All Seasons), Meghan McCarthy (Season 1), Joss Whedon, Nicole Dubuc (Season 2-4) *Producer: Devon Cody, Masahiko Otsuka *Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo, Terry Klassen *Executive Producer: Stephen Davis, Aaron Montalvo, Chris Prynoski, Chris Bartleman, Sander Schwartz, Kazuya Masumoto *Music: Jamie Christopherson, Mervin Mathew (Season 1 Arranger), Bear McCreary (Season 2-4 Arranger) *Music Supervisor/Assistant Composer: Daniel Ingram *Director: Jayson Thiessen *Supervising Director: Chris Prynoski *Collaborative Director: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Art Director: Ridd Sorensen, devanstar *Character Designers: Robin Mitchell, Mike Gilbert, Nicole Gauss, Rebecca Dart *Original Character Concept: devanstar *Animation Production: Titmouse, Trigger *Distributed by: Shout! Factory (DVD Release), FremantleMedia Enterprises, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Aniplex of America (Streaming Release on Hulu and Crunchyroll) *Studio: Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc., Trigger, ActionFliks Media Corp (Season 2-4), The Pony Network Original Production *Broadcaster: The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network Japanese Dub Release *Japanese Unit Director: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Japanese Version Executive Producer: Shuzo Shiota, Ken Iyadomi, Takaaki Kidani, Kantaro Tomiyama, Yuma Sakata *Japanese Version Story Editor/Script: Hiroto Ishikawa *Production: Anthro Bunraku Pony Theatre (Dentsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Pony Canyon Enterprises, We've, Kadokawa Pictures) *Main Broadcaster: TV Tokyo, AT-X *Recording Studio: Half H.P Project *Subtitle Editor: David Fleming, Laura Wyrick (Aniplex US) Staff Info: Uprising *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo, Lauren Faust, Man of Action (Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle) *Story by: Aaron Montalvo *Character Design/Art Director: Jose Lopez, Nicole Gauss *Color Design: LeSean Thomas, Satoshi Hashimoto *Chief Animation Director: Chris Prynoski, Shin Itagaki *Music: Steve Jablonsky, Kevin Manthei *Executive Producer: Stephen Davis, Aaron Montalvo, Chris Prynoski, Chris Bartleman, Bob Higgins, Sander Schwartz *Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo *Recording Studio: Studiopolis Inc., NYAV Post, Seraphim Digital *Animation Production: Titmouse, Madhouse, Sunmin Image Pictures Ltd. *Animation Co-operation: Rough Draft Studios *Distributed by: FUNimation Entertainment (DVD Release), FremantleMedia Enterprises, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. *Studio: Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc., Man of Action Studios Inc. *Broadcaster: The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network *Directors: Mike Milo, Kenji Ono Japanese Dub Release *Unit Director: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Executive Producers: Kantaro Tomiyama, Yuma Sakata, Atsuhiro Iwakami *Production: Spirit Brony Resistance Shed (Dentsu, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Aniplex, Toei Company) *Main Broadcaster: TV Asahi, Toei Channel *Recording Studio: Studio Gong *Opening/Ending Animation Production: Madhouse, Shin-Ei Animation, Toei Animation *Opening/Ending Animation Character Design: Akira Himekawa, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto *Opening/Ending Director: Masahiro Hosoda *Animation Director: Hisashi Abe Staff Info: Guardians of Equestria *Based on Characters from Friendship Is Magic Created by: Lauren Faust *Based on the TV Series "YouTube Poop: The Series" Created by: Aaron Montalvo *YouTube Poop Created by: Matt "SuperYoshi" Mulligan *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Koichi Sakamoto, Jayson Thiessen *Original Story by: Aaron Montalvo *Story Structure: Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci *Producer: Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Ryuta Tasaki, Sarah Wall, Roberto Orci *Action Director: Koichi Sakamoto, Hirokazu Iwakami, Takashi Miike, George Kirby, Freddie Wong, Steve Wang *Animation Director: Chris Prynoski, Lauren Faust *Stunts: K&K Productions, Alpha Stunts *Executive Producers: Lauren Faust, Jeff Golenberg, Steve Wang, Stephen Davis, Brian Green, Koichi Sakamoto, Chris Bartleman *Unit Director: Jayson Thiessen, Koichi Sakamoto *Production: The Collective, YouTube, K/O Paper Products, Adness Entertainment, DHX Media, Lionsgate Television, Hasbro Studios, AMtv Original Production, Toei Company Ltd. *Distributor: Lionsgate Television, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks, FremantleMedia Enterprises Japanese Dub Release *Licensor: Toei Company Ltd. *Production: Harmony Unleashed Production Committee (Celestial Tiger Entertainment Japan, Nikkatsu, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Toei Agency, Bandai, YouTube, Lantis, Dentsu, Lionsgate Entertainment Japan), Toei Company Ltd., NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. TV Asahi/Toei Channel Dub (Lionsgate Japan) *Voice Director: Fumihiko Tachiki *Recording Studio: Half H.P. Studio *Producer: TBA *Unit Director: TBA TV Tokyo/TV Aichi Dub (Bushiroad and Takara Tomy) *Voice Director: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Recording Studio: AC Studio Staff Info: Equestrian Trinity *Planning: NaruIchi97 x Sunrise *Original Creators: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Aaron Montalvo *Series Structure/Main Storywriter: Aaron Montalvo *Story Editor: Yosuke Kuroda *Producer: Tomohiko Ito, Shin Sasaki, Kenji Hamada, Atsuhiro Iwakami *Character Design: Shigeto Koyama *Ponies Design: Yoh Yoshinari *Color Design: Hideo Kamiya *Animation/Art Director: Shingo Adachi *Storyboard: Tetsuya Kawakami *Action Sequence Animation Director: Seiichi Nakatani *Music: Yuki Kajiura, Audio Highs *Music Work: Aniplex, Lantis, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Executive Producers: Yoshikazu Iwanami, Takaaki Kidani, Hideki Goto, Ken Iyadomi, Aaron Montalvo, Yuma Sakata *Director: Hajime Kamegaki *Animation Production: A-1 Pictures, Sunrise *Animation Co-operation: Trigger *Production: Equestrian Trinity Alliance Program (Dentsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy Intermedia, Aniplex, Sunrise, Hokuhodo DY Partners, Movic, NI97/AR97 Studioworks, We've, Sony Pictures Entertainment (Japan), SEGA) *Broadcaster: AT-X, TV Tokyo *Recording Studio: Half H.P Studio English Dub Release *Licensed by: Aniplex of America (NA), Manga Entertainment (UK), Madman Entertainment (AU) *Distributed by: Sony Pictures Entertainment International *Executive Producers: Henry Goto, Aaron Montalvo, Stephen Davis, Simon Phillips *Producer: Jamie Simone, Karl Wilems *ADR Director: Jamie Simone, Terry Klassen *ADR Script/Casting Director: Aaron Montalvo *ADR Production: NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Studiopolis Inc., Ocean Productions Inc. *Recording Englneer: Karl Wilems, Michael Clark *Subtitling/Translation: David Fleming *Subtitle Editor: Laura Wyrick *Broadcaster: NaruIchi97 Anitoku, Neon Alley, MTV Staff Info: AppleSpark Chronicles *Original Creator: Aaron Montalvo, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle *Planning: Production I.G x NaruIchi97 *Story by: Aaron Montalvo *Story Structure: Yasuko Kobayashi *Character Design: Atsushi Nishigori *Ponies Design: Yoh Yoshinari *Sub-Character Design: Sushio, Ikuo Kuwana *Chief Animation Director: Yoh Yoshinari, Shingo Adachi, Kazuchika Kise *Art Director: Yoshiyuki Sadamoto *Storyboard: Mitsuru Hongo *CG Animation Director/Designer: Shinji Aramaki *Music: Hiroyuki Sawano, Audio Highs *Music Work: Lantis, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Producers: Hiroki Sato, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Kazuya Matsumoto, Shunji Aoki *Executive Producers: Yuma Sakata, Yutaro Ikegaya, Aaron Montalvo, Shin Unozawa, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa *Director: Kazuya Tsurumaki *Animation Production: Production I.G. *Co-operation: Trigger, Gainax *CGI Animation Production: Sanzigen Animation Studio *Production: Famiglia Mela Scintilla (Hasbro Studios, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, We've, Dentsu, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Warner Bros. Animation Japan) *Broadcaster: TV Tokyo, AT-X *Recording Studio: AC Studio English Dub Release *Licensed by: Viz Media (NA), Viz Media Europe (EU), Siren Visual (AU) *In Association With: Hasbro Studios, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. *Executive Producer: Hidemi Fukuhara, Aaron Montalvo, Stephen Davis *Subtitling/Translation/Subtitle Editor: Laura Wyrick Staff Info: Dramatic Ascension Staff Info: Spirit Brony High *Original Creator: Aaron Montalvo, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle *Planning: NaruIchi97, Bushiroad x Production I.G., Takara Tomy x Tatsunoko *Story by: Aaron Montalvo *Story Structure: Kazuki Nakashima *Original Character Design Concept: Akira Himekawa *Character Design: Shingo Adachi *Ponies Design: Takahiro Kishida *Art Director: Yuuho Taniuchi (Kusanagi Art Studio) *Color Design: Yoko Watanabe *Chief Animation Director: Keigo Sasaki *Storyboard: Shin Itagaki *CG Animation/Scenery Director: Yusuke Yoshigaki *Music: Taku Iwasaki *Music Work: Aniplex, Lantis, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Producers: Yutaro Ikegaya, Atsushi Noguchi, Masato Matsumoto, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa *Executive Producers: Shin Unozawa, Aaron Montalvo, Kantaro Tomiyama, Takaaki Kidani, Akihiro Kawamura *Director: Tetsuro Araki *Animation Production: Tatsunoko Production, Production I.G. *Production: Bandai Channel, Pony Alicor-knights Incorporated Club (Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Sotsu Agency, Hasbro, Kadokawa Shoten, Tatsunoko Production, Production I.G.) *Broadcaster: Bandai Channel English Dub Release *Licensed by: FUNimation Entertainment (NA), Anime Limited (UK), Siren Visual (AU) *In Association With: NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Hasbro Studios *Executive Producer: Stephen Davis, Aaron Montalvo, Gen Fukunaga *Producer: Brian Goldner, Carly Hunter, Justin Cook Staff Info: Jaegermeisters *Original Creator: Aaron Montalvo, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle *Planning: NaruIchi97 x Production I.G. *Story by: Aaron Montalvo *Story Editor: Yoji Enokido *Assistant Story Editor: Yosuke Kuroda *Original Character Concept: Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Hisako Tsurukubo *Character Design: Chizuru Kobayashi, Takushige Norita *Pony Design: Ume Aoki *Mecha Design: Yoji Shinkawa *Assistant Mecha/Character Design: Kyoji Asano *Chief Storyboard: Shin Itagaki, Hiroyuki Imaishi *Chief Animation Director/Animator: Seiichi Nakatani, Kazuchika Kise *Animation Producer: Tetsuya Nishio *Art Director: Yoko Watanabe *Color Design: Hitomi Ikeda, Keiko Kai *3DCG Director: Yuka Igarashi *Sound Director: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Music: Yoshihiro Ike, NARASAKI *Music Work: Harmony Unleashed Music Joint, Aniplex, TV Tokyo Music *Producer: Aaron Montalvo, Daizo Suzuki, Hirofumi Inagaki, George Wada *Chief Producer: Yutaro Ikegaya, Shunji Aoki (TV Tokyo) *Executive Producers: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Shin Unozawa, Takaaki Kidani, Kantaro Tomiyama, Atsuhiro Iwakami, Yuma Sakata, Ken Iyadomi *Director: Seiji Mizushima *Animation Production: Wit Studio, Xebec *Production Co-operation: Production I.G. *Production: AT-X, Jaegermeister Fighters (Bandai Visual, Production I.G., Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Namco Bandai Games, D-rights, Hasbro, Dentsu, Aniplex, TV Tokyo Medianet, Sotsu Agency) *Broadcaster: AT-X Category:Crew Category:Production Category:Harmony Unleashed